


hey! (you're so stylish)

by dankobah



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Actor!Ben, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Awards Presentation, F/M, celebrity groomer!rey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22135798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dankobah/pseuds/dankobah
Summary: Ben opening up the door with a cup of coffee in his hands a scowl on his face.  His skin looks a little sapped for moisture and he has to be dehydrated from all the alcohol he drank at yesterday’s event. Mitaka had warned her as much, and she sees the bags beneath his eyes.  Rey plasters on a smile, already knowing he’s about to be so difficult. “You’re early.”She shakes her head and checks her phone in the leg pocket on her tan leggings.  “Right on time. Where are all your people?” He keeps his scowl on and she walks past him into his hotel suite, noting he thankfully has a couch.  Rey hates doing work on a bed or office chair, and a couch puts him at the perfect height.“They’re showing up in an hour.”
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 34
Kudos: 142





	1. 'cause you got that James Dean daydream look in your eye

**Author's Note:**

> tags  
> excessive skincare and hair talk

Doing uncomfortable beauty things to celebrities is not how Rey thought her life’s career path would go.

It started with assisting Paige with her clients on award show season, given that Rey is the only other one in their friend group who can do her own hair in a semi-decent way. Paige needed extra hands, and she will work for a little extra cash if the clients coincided with her days off at the flower shop.

She loved the flower shop, being surrounded by green things and Rose and Finn. But as Paige began to get more popular in the world of celebrity male grooming, she started handing the clients that she couldn’t tolerate off to Rey, almost as a sick trial by fire.

Rey can deal with bad personalities better than most, having done it all her life with her foster father. So as word caught wind that Rey somehow tamed the three hairs on Newt Gunray’s head into a reasonable style without getting her head bitten off, she started getting more calls from the very worn out assistants and stylists of LA to work her magic.

That’s how Ben Solo arrived in her orbit, after cursing out another groomer for suggesting he shave. They called Rey in on an emergency basis with triple pay and promises that they would refer her until people got tired of it. She accepted and the rest is history. Tonight is the Golden Globes, and for the fifth time, she’s called to assist Ben Solo with his entire hungover persona from the BAFTA Tea Party the day before. He’s sweeping with his role in Marriage Story and he has to look the part, not like hungover hot garbage.

The engine cuts in her shitty, 1998 Toyota Corolla that still runs like a dream because of her constant tune-ups and babying. Rey’s leather jacket squeaks, given LA is freezing in January, at least to her. She knows if she complains about the weather near Mr. New York, he’ll glare at her until she admits it’s not that bad. Getting out of the sandy tan car with her backpack in tow, she pops the trunk and walks to grab the hard side suitcase she uses to stow her kit. The garment bag for tonight’s gown, given she’s attending apparently and had to rush to find something suitable, lies on top. 

She takes both and shuts the trunk with her elbow, blowing a strand of hair from her face. Luckily it’s pulled back into three buns, and she intends to polish it up for the awards show and keep it that way. She walks to the elevator in the hotel’s parking garage, dragging her suitcase behind her. 

The ride up is quiet and empty, given that this hotel is mostly housing celebrities who are getting ready for the ritualistic like process of award shows. She lands on floor thirteen, briefly laughing at her luck, before getting out and walking down the tackily carpeted hall. His room, to top it all off, is 1313. She’s figuring she might enter the seventh circle of hell upon entrance into his room. 

Knocking on the door, she waits for what seems to be fifteen seconds, Ben opening up the door with a cup of coffee in his hands a scowl on his face. His skin looks a little sapped for moisture and he has to be dehydrated from all the alcohol he drank at yesterday’s event. Mitaka had warned her as much, and she sees the bags beneath his eyes. Rey plasters on a smile, already knowing he’s about to be so difficult. “You’re early.”

She shakes her head and checks her phone in the leg pocket on her tan leggings. “Right on time. Where are all your people?” He keeps his scowl on and she walks past him into his hotel suite, noting he thankfully has a couch. Rey hates doing work on a bed or office chair, and a couch puts him at the perfect height. 

“They’re showing up in an hour.” She hangs her garment bag in the closet and cracks each of her knuckles. It’s time to get down to business, and she turns around to run into him, hot coffee splashing on her front and causing her to jump back. Ben looks horrified, setting the cup aside and holding out his hands. 

Her skin feels as if it’s on fire and it stains her white tee with coffee, and she’s whimpering, “Ouch, ouch, ouch.”

“Shit, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to follow you that close. Let me get you a cold washcloth.” He turns into the bathroom and Rey takes off her shirt, glad she’s worn a bralette. He comes back and averts his eyes from what little she carries on her chest, and Rey settles the cold washcloth across her collarbones. It soothes the burning sensation, and he looks worried beyond belief. 

She gives a weak smile now, “It’s all right. Can you go take a shower and shampoo and condition for me? You’ve got a bedhead.” Idly carding through his hair as he bends down a little, she always forgets how thick and luscious it is. It’s an inky dark brown that covers the skin of her fingers effortlessly. He nods, not willing to protest after he maimed her with hot coffee. 

Then she looks at the well-grown in goatee on his face and she chances, “I’ll shave you down after.”

“I’m keeping this thing.” She begins to shake her head, and he glares at her. 

Then she compromises, “Can I trim it? You’re looking kind of scraggly.” He rolls his eyes and enters the bathroom, closing the pocket door behind him. 

Rey calls, “Remember to exfoliate!” She hears the shower kick on and she takes the time to set up her station on the coffee table. She separates it by hair, skin, and shave. Then she puts all her miscellaneous tools like a jade roller and microfiber towels at the top, sitting down on the couch and turning on the television to find a movie he hasn’t seen. She’s learned that a movie keeps him happier and less liable to squirm during a face mask, a sedating effect like Frozen has on a toddler. 

He’s done with his quick shower soon enough, coming out in a towel. Rey tries very hard not to salivate over his perfectly cut and built body, looking back at the television while he switches out to a robe. Then he comes and plops down next to her, and Rey slowly removes the washcloth to see a flushed and numb chest. She sighs deeply, getting up to put on her white tee again. Ben clicks his tongue and gets up again, “I’ll get you a shirt. Just find a movie for now.”

She does as he commands and sits back down, picking Steel Magnolias out of the line-up. It’s just starting, and she suspects he’s never seen it. Ben comes back with a black tee in hand and looks at the television. “Good choice. Haven’t seen this in forever.”

Is Ben a chick-flick fan? Color her shocked. She puts on the tee and relishes in how loose it is and how it hangs off her frame. Rey then gets behind the couch, grabbing a microfiber towel and squeezing his hair with it, trying to wick off any excess moisture to get him to the point of damp. She’ll use the blow dryer and a round brush on him later after she puts in some product.

She asks, “Are you nervous?”

He keeps his eyes trained on the television and admits, “Very.” 

Rey nods, “Well you’ve got it in the bag. You’re my pick for best actor.”

“That means a lot but I suspect you’ve said that to every client you’ve had today.”

Rey shakes her head and stops squeezing, combing through his locks with her fingers. “I did a shift at the flower shop this morning. You’re my only client for today.” 

“You work at a flower shop?” She’s been taking fewer shifts during this awards show season in opt for building her business like Paige insisted she does, but she can’t seem to let the greenery go. 

She answers, “I enjoy making beautiful things.” Mostly because her life was dirty, and she went hungry. If she can get paid for making beauty and working with greenery, she’ll take it. Then she opens up a puck-shaped container of texturizing paste, rubbing a little between her hands and roughs up his hair with it. 

“I’m shocked you didn’t start with a trim on my hair.” 

She admits, “I like your long hair.” Once she’s done distributing the paste, she grabs her small beard scissors and beard comb, before putting a cape around his shoulders and clipping it behind his neck.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to just shave it?” Ben rubs the hair and then shakes his head.

“Just trim it and clean up the edges.” She nods, then going to plug in her electric beard trimmer. The cord is long enough, and she gets started cleaning up the sides and his neck. Ben is patient and doesn’t move like some other clients, enjoying her manhandling of his face. Then she shaves the rest of his face with a safety razor, doing one final pass on his neck. She's more efficient in shaping and cleaning up beards than shaving a face, and she sets everything down to admire her handiwork. “You’re all clean. Wanna check on it in the mirror?”

Ben nods, and she gets out a hand mirror from her suitcase, handing it to him and watching him assess every angle. While he does that, Rey bends down to grab the iridescent looking face, eyes, and neck mask she set out for him. “No way am I putting that on my face.” They fight every time about the mask and he always caves. 

Rey shrugs, “It’s actually face and neck.”

He scowls before setting the mirror down and crossing his arms over his chest like a petulant child. Rey gets an idea and walks back to her kit, getting out another set of masks. These are pink instead of iridescent like diamonds, and she plops down next to him on the couch. “I’ll do one with you. Sound good?”

He looks her up and down like an alien and she opens up the packet of the face one for him. Then she gets out the goopy and wet collagen mask and holds it up. “Hold still.” He does as he’s told and barely flinches at the cold. She puts on the other half, then getting started on the neck mask. His neck is large, so it doesn’t fully cover, but she can just rub the serum around when she’s done.

Rey adjusts a couple of edges before staring at how pretty his skin looks with an iridescent film on top. “How stupid do I look?”

He looks like a Sphinx who’s been sprayed with water. Rey smiles, “You look very nice. Let me do mine.”

She reaches for the mask but he swats his hand away. “I’m doing it.”

She’s a little bewildered at that, but she lays her head back anyway and lets him get to work at putting the face mask on her. He’s gentle as he does it, smoothing out any creases and getting into all the crevices of her face. The act is strangely intimate, especially when he starts touching her neck.

She then insists, “Let me do my neck.” People touching her neck makes her uncomfortable, and he backs off without another word. She gets up to do it in the bathroom mirror, and it’s a quick process. Taking out her phone again, she takes a quick selfie in the mirror for her Instagram stories.

Captioning it: **golden globes prep extends to the groomer** , she closes Instagram after posting it and walks back to the living room. She sets a timer on her phone for forty minutes, given they have the time. Then she plops down next to him and crosses her arms over her chest, focusing on the screen.

“How long do I have to have this on?”

“Twenty minutes minimum but we’re doing forty because someone looks a little dry today.”

He grumbles, “We can’t all be twelve like you.” 

She chuckles and amends, “It’s twenty-two.”

He then sighs, “Still a spring chicken. Not fair.” Rey shrugs and takes a deep breath watching the movie only half-heartedly. It captures his attention pretty much, and he occasionally checks his watch. Twenty minutes pass in absolute silence, comfortably easy as the movie plays and she plays candy crush on her phone.

Then he speaks, “So what else do you do besides this and a flower shop?” 

She hums, “I enjoy painting and knitting in my free time.” 

“So you’re a patron saint of the arts.”

“You are too, Mr. Actor.” 

He snorts and pauses the movie, turning to her. “So, if I have to pee-”

She laughs out loud and shakes her head. “You just be careful. Don’t let it slip off your face.”

He gets up and walks to the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Rey takes that as an opportunity to take off her face and neck mask, knowing she doesn’t need it for the full forty minutes that he does. Then she gets started sanitizing her tools again as he comes back and glares at her.

“You took yours off.”

“I don’t need it for as long.” She puts her beard tools away and gets out the hairdryer and a round brush. This is his least favorite part, she knows from how fidgety he gets. 

“We will give you good, sophisticated hair because you worked hard for this length.”

“I just take a lot of vitamins.” She hums and there’s a knock on the door to his suite, and she sets the hairdryer down and opens it up to a very short Mitaka and a very tall blonde that she immediately identifies as his stylist, Phasma. She’s carrying several garment bags and wearing five-inch heels, looking Rey up and down as if she’s a bug she’s going to squash.

Phasma won’t intimidate Rey and she greets Mitaka warmly with two kisses by his cheeks, then nodding to Phasma and walking back to the back of the couch. “How long is he going to be in that face mask?”

“About twenty minutes while I do his hair. Relax, take a load off.” Rey turns on the blow dryer then, quieter than other models. She got it sent to her by the company and her head still spins when shit like that happens. She gets to work on his hair as he watches the movie.

It’s the calm before the storm, they all know it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was supposed to be a one shot but it got long so hi welcome to another fic. leave a comment, those are pretty cool.  
> thoughts and feelings are welcome @ [twitter](https://twitter.com/dankobah) and [tumblr](https://dankobah.tumblr.com/). 
> 
> work title is inspired by ["stylish" by loona](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XdlHpxG6W48), chapter title is inspired by ["style" by taylor swift](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-CmadmM5cOk)
> 
> the list:  
> [face masks](https://knesko.com/product/diamond-radiance-facial-set/)  
> [how do you do adam driver's hair?](https://www.gq.com/story/how-to-manage-wavy-hair-like-september-cover-star-adam-driver)  
> [hair dryer](https://www.t3micro.com/product/cura-dryer-rose)


	2. i wanna with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nodding, she sits back down next to him and rolls upwards on his jaws and cheeks to increase circulation and break up fluid pockets. He leans into her as she does it and Phasma holds up a burgundy velvet tux with black lapels.
> 
> “Fuck no-”
> 
> Rey interrupts, **“Oh I like that one.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags  
> excessive skincare and haircare talk

She gets his hair done relatively fast, all pandemonium considered.

Rey tries to keep the process as Zen as possible for the two of them, given that she knows he needs it. Ben denies suits as Phasma holds them up and the tension is thick as Rey then kneels in front of him to take his face and neck mask off.

She then gets out the eye mask packet, dissatisfied with how little his eyes have depuffed from the other mask. Phasma asks, “Another one?” 

Rey looks back as she puts the eye masks on him, “Yep. You want to fix this hungover face?” Phasma shakes her head and Rey gets out the green jade roller and holds it up in front of his face.

“I can do it or you can.” She enjoys giving the clients the option to do things themselves, and he shakes his head. 

“Go ahead.” Nodding, she sits back down next to him and rolls upwards on his jaws and cheeks to increase circulation and break up fluid pockets. He leans into her as she does it and Phasma holds up a burgundy velvet tux with black lapels.

“Fuck no-”

Rey interrupts, “Oh I like that one.”

Phasma raises her eyebrows, “At least you do. You would look ravishing in this color, Ben.” Rey nods in agreement.

She mumbles, “Goes with your skin tone.” Ben stares at Rey before looking at the suit, sighing heavily. 

“I’ll try it on.” Phasma looks delighted, setting it aside and holding up a basic black tux. Ben nods and Rey finishes rolling his face, then standing up and putting it back in her kit. She then checks her phone to see how long the eye masks have been on and takes a break to reach into her backpack for a sealed green juice. Uncapping it, she takes a long swig and stares at her handiwork. Ben looks more alive than when she saw him.

Ben asks, “Mitaka, do me a favor?” Mitaka looks up from his phone and nervously tapping his foot. 

“Get me a large black coffee from the lobby and whatever Rey wants.” She looks to Mitaka.

“I want nothing-”

“I insist.”

She then glances at Ben, who’s staring at her with what she believes to be pleading eyes. Rey eventually caves, “Large iced latte, three pumps of vanilla syrup if they’ve got it. If they don’t, I’ll take it as is.” Mitaka nods and leaves the hotel room, and Rey gets out a can of hairspray and sprays down Ben’s hair with a light hold once again. She then chews on the inside of her cheek. 

“I need to get ready myself.” She’s never actually attended an award show before, but Mitaka insisted to make sure Ben looks consistently good on camera. This is a huge night for him and there will be no stray hairs in sight. 

Ben nods, “Go ahead, the bathroom is free for you to use.” She grabs her garment bag and her backpack, shoving herself into the bathroom and starting the whirlwind process of getting ready.

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

He can’t stand awards shows.

Normally, Ben would be beside himself in annoyance and hating his entire career, but Rey has made this day exponentially calmer. Maybe there is a science to face masks and jade rolling or whatever they call it. 

_Or maybe,_ a small voice tells him, _she’s just soothing in general._

Ben could believe that, and he also knows her bust is beautiful when it’s not covered in a coffee burn. That alone isn’t fair, being infatuated with your groomer that definitely hates your guts for being so hungover.

She comes out of the bathroom eventually when he’s getting fitted in the burgundy velvet tux, the colors growing on him. It’s a different change of pace from his normal black, and the Chanel label is luxe. She’s wearing a simple blue with a slit up the leg, and when she turns and bends, he sees the enticing open back with straps crisscrossing.

It’s simple enough that it won’t catch attention but formal enough to fit next to him as a date. He whistles and she turns around and blushes. “Is it good enough?”

Phasma hums and Ben interrupts, “It’s perfect.” Mitaka comes back into the room with coffee, having taken the room key when he ejected quickly. Rey takes hers gratefully and Ben takes his carefully, making sure it’s not anywhere near her. Her chest is still flushed but covered up by a layer of skin tone powder. 

Mitaka says, “We’ve got fifteen minutes until we need to jet for the carpet.” Rey nods to herself and reaches to push a stray strand of hair from his face, then removing his eye masks he’s had on for far too long. She delicately taps beneath his eye to distribute the liquid into his skin, and she looks satisfied.

“Phasma, can I do the rest of his skincare to make sure he’s glowing?” He snorts and Rey glares at him.

“Give me two more minutes of trying to hem his pants.”

Rey stares up at him before nodding, turning around and making sure she has everything she could need. Phasma eventually lets up and Ben sits again, watching Rey squirt a bottle of SK-II essence on a cotton pad. She swipes it all over his face, then layering an intense gel moisturizer on top of it. “Next step is eye cream so look up.”

He does as she’s told and she gently pats in the light green-colored eye cream beneath his eyes. Then she gets out a spray in an aerosol can. “Close your eyes and mouth.” He does so and she sprays his face down, then fanning it as he opens up his eyes and coughs, anyway.

“You’re glowing and you will win this best actor award, yeah?” He nods to agree with her, even though he doesn’t believe it.

Mitaka looks up from his phone, “Car is here. Phasma do last checks.” Rey does her own by looking him up and down, then shoving a small comb and a can of hairspray into a black clutch bag. Phasma handles him, adjusting his shoulders and finally his bowtie. 

Then she looks at Rey, “Make sure his bowtie stays straight.” She nods and gently picks up her own dress, then walking with Mitaka to the door. Ben follows them and takes deep breaths as he does, falling into step with Rey as they leave the room. 

“I can’t wait to leave and I’m not even there yet.”

“Who will accept your award if you leave? I certainly couldn’t do it.”

That earns a laugh out of him and they wait for the elevator while Mitaka exudes the energy of a chicken about to get ripped apart. Rey seems to center herself as well, before she confesses, “I’m glad you went with burgundy.”

“I feel alien.”

“It’ll get you on best-dressed lists, trust me. So many men are boring at these sorts of things and you’ll stick out as someone who put the effort in.” 

“What if I don’t want to stick out?”

They enter the elevator and Rey sighs, “You’re in an award-winning film called Marriage Story that streams to so many countries. No matter what, you will have attention on you.”

The doors close and she quietly adds, “Especially female.”

That makes him blanch, the thought of women clutching their pearls at him. They exit the elevator and head outside to be greeted by paparazzi as they get in their car, and he offers just a simple wave while keeping his head down. Rey looks a little star-struck and blind but gets into the car after him, Mitaka gets in the passenger seat after shutting their door.

The middle seat separates them and he looks over at her as she adjusts the top of her dress. The car rolls forward and he reaches for a bottle of water in the cup holders, guzzling it. “At least I don’t have to worry about you drinking enough water for your skin.”

“I’ll have you know that I’m very nice to my skin.” Sort of would be a better word. She looks skeptical before looking back at her phone, typing away. He can see it’s Instagram stories and he’s intrigued. 

“You have an Instagram?” She looks over and locks her phone with a nod.

“Yeah! Do you have one?” Ben does, but he doesn’t use it, only for promotional tasks.

He answers anyway, “Yeah, can I follow you?” He’s getting out his phone and opening up Instagram, ignoring the notifications and the DMs that normally crash it. 

“Yes, it’s @rjgroomer.” He types it into the box and presses follow, looking through her feed and seeing an occasional picture of him. The last one was a Q&A for his film, having used Rey for not very official events in case she fucked up during the trial period they didn’t tell her about. She’s a perfect groomer for all intents and purposes.

“I’m still trying to build up my feed so I post a lot of photos. You know your fans have like conspiracy theories about me?”

He snorts at the mention of fans, never being one to imagine people liking him or his work. “Like what kind?”

She shakes her head, “They’re wild, you must find them yourself. He snorts at her and crosses his arms over his chest. 

“That’s hardly fair, I would love to know.” 

“No way.” 

She’s spared by the car rolling to a stop, in line for carpet arrival. Rey climbs to the middle seat. “All right let me check you really quick.”

He faces her and she has out a pair of tweezers for any stray hairs she decides need to be gone. She’s a meticulous groomer, that’s why she’s good at her job. She plucks two in his right eyebrow and one in his nose. It hurts and he winces on each one. “Big baby.”

He warns, “Hey.” Snorting, she goes back to her seat and Mitaka is busy directing the driver on where to go. Eventually, they find their way and it’s their turn to get out of the car and head to the carpet. She lets him get out first, and his nerves spike high and hard. His hands tremble in his pockets and Mitaka leads the way to the red carpet line, Rey following behind Ben and lifting up her skirt as she walks to make up for a dress that hasn’t been hemmed.

Mitaka says, “This is where we part.” Ben stands in the line behind an actress he doesn’t know but will undoubtedly have to make small talk with. Rey does one last check of his face and fashion.

Then she reassures, “You’ll do great because you look like a fox, yeah?”

He nods to himself, “Yeah, a fox.”

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

Award shows are the fucking pits, sometimes.

Sitting at a table with a bunch of actors she doesn’t know, including the director of a probably Oscar-nominated movie, is not how she wanted to spend her night. She would’ve much rather worked and left but he needs to look perfect in case he wins for Best Actor.

He looks so nervous as the show goes on, wringing his hands under the table and barely eating the all-vegan meal as the categories tick down to his. Rey can’t imagine how it feels to be under so much pressure to win from yourself.

Ben may act like he doesn’t want it but Rey knows that he would kill for it. 

Rey leans over and whispers, “Youwill win.”

“I don’t think so.” He chews on his thumbnail and she gently grabs his wrist, pulling it down.

“I’m sure you are.”

“And our next category is Best Actor.” Rey straightens up as they announce names and show faces of actors she’s seen on the big screen. Some are legends, others are newcomers.

“Ben Solo, for Marriage Story.” Rey cheers loud, clapping and bouncing in her seat as the whole table mimics her. Ben looks embarrassed, blushing hard as he covers his eyes in front of the camera. 

“And now, the winner of Best Actor,” the presenter opens her envelope and the whole room is bathed in bated breath. Rey crosses her fingers and shuts her eyes tight.

“Ben Solo, for Marriage Story.” 

Rey _screams_ , hopping up with the rest of the table as she crowds shocked Ben for a hug. He reciprocates to her, hugging her tight and practically lifting her up off the ground as he does. Then he sets her down and speeds to the stage, wiping his hands on his pants as he steps up there and takes his Golden Globe.

He then hunches down for the microphone, comically large for the podium. “I-I-”

He looks at the award and then back to the audience. “Holy fuck. That’s all I can say. I’d like to thank the cast and crew of Marriage Story, and my assistant Mitaka for making this possible for me. I’d also like to say to please, because my mother will kill me otherwise, go register to vote. Your voice counts and we can vote to reverse the damage that Palpatine is wreaking on this country.” She gazes at him and they lock eyes.

Then Ben says, “Thank you again, I will cherish this forever.” He then walks off the stage, and Mitaka and Rey immediately get up to meet him backstage, given that they’re his staff. Getting back there is easy as can be, given Rey was just on camera hugging him.

Ben is talking to a stagehand as he holds his award and Rey rushes him. “Let me see!”

He holds it out and she _oohs_ over it, smiling wide. “I told you that you would win, stupid.”

“I’m shocked frankly.”

She shakes her head and smiles at him, “Now you _have_ to cut loose at the after-party.”

“Fat chance.”

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

The Golden Globes after-party is a luxe event, even for his tastes.

His suit is hot and uncomfortable and people won’t stop coming up to him and trying to make small talk or talk business. Ben is polite to the business people, “Call my agent.”

He’s a little more owlish with the people who just want to talk, and Rey is a godsend in those moments. She’s charismatic and can always find a topic someone can relate to while he gets his bearings. She becomes more attractive as he drinks, already pretty in the face when he started, but her mind is becoming more beautiful with each Johnnie Walker neat. 

Eventually, they drift up to the LA rooftop. The skyline is nothing like New York and he looks over at Rey. She’s a little tipsy as well, her shoes off of her feet. “Did Mitaka pay you yet?”

She nods and looks over at him, “Thank god.”

“Maybe you can buy another pink hairdryer.”

“Are you making fun of me, Ben Solo?” Turning to her, he steps very close and looms over her as he leans against the railing. 

“Maybe. What are you going to do about it?” 

Rey laughs, low, “I don’t think you’d approve what I would do about it?”

Is this flirting? He reciprocates, “ I think I might. Is it waxing my balls or something?”

She giggles and shakes her head, tracing a finger down his suit covered chest. Then she reaches up to adjust his bowtie, “No, but it involves your cock.”

His breath catches in his throat and she looks up through her lashes, “Again, I don’t think you’ll approve, sir.”

He answers, “I think I will. Try me.”

Rey swallows and then he says, “Come to my room tonight and we can talk about it.”

She answers automatically, “Should we be doing this?”

He states, “There’s nothing that says we shouldn’t. You’re just my groomer.”

Rey looks around at the party. 

“Think about it and tell me in the car.”

She whispers, “Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i finished a couple of other things so i rewarded myself with this. leave a comment, those are pretty rad. thoughts and feelings are welcome @ [twitter](https://twitter.com/dankobah) and [tumblr](https://dankobah.tumblr.com/). 
> 
> chapter title is inspired by ["sweet spot" by kim petras](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BkdTQWS5Mj0)
> 
> the list  
> [jade roller](https://www.sephora.com/product/jade-facial-roller-P436891)  
> [sk-II essence](https://shop.nordstrom.com/s/sk-ii-facial-treatment-pitera-essence/3150044/lite)  
> [face masks and eye masks](https://knesko.com/product/diamond-radiance-facial-set/)  
> [moisturizer](https://www.sisley-paris.com/en-US/3473311266002.html)  
> [kiehls eye cream](https://www.kiehls.com/skincare/eye-creams-and-eye-serums/creamy-eye-treatment-with-avocado/258.html)  
> [avene thermale water](https://www.aveneusa.com/thermal-spring-water?gclid=CjwKCAiA0svwBRBhEiwAHqKjFu6C_gTHUmV7Ru6nqJucv0uatHF4R_od0fJg59Avvo-21O_azStUuRoCUtAQAvD_BwE#185=761)  
> [rey's dress](https://www.neimanmarcus.com/p/la-femme-square-neck-strappy-back-jersey-gown-with-slit-prod221510194)  
> [ben's suit](https://www.mensusa.com/products.aspx?id=42154&gclid=CjwKCAiA0svwBRBhEiwAHqKjFgCzBoscGN8BIllMDE17NllZOwB7pEFMHxgPXWhct5azZzVVNTSUChoCecQQAvD_BwE)


	3. i'm fully charged (ready to go)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She asks, “Have you earned that?” Taking a deep breath, he shrugs.
> 
> “I did win best actor.” 
> 
> That’s a fair point, and she shrugs. Then she asks, “You’ve fucked before, right?”
> 
> He says, “I’m an actor, we live and breathe fucking people.” Another great point and he continues to kiss her stomach.
> 
> **“Then have you ever had your face sat on?”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags  
> less excessive skincare talk  
> lite fem domme (face sitting)

They leave the after-party together, Rey with his blazer over her shoulders to shield from the cold that is LA at night. She’s used to a desert climate instead of this wacky mild weather that still leaves her chilled more often than not.

He walks like he has a huge dick, massive chest straining the buttons of his suit a little. Rey watches him as the flashbulbs pop and she keeps her head down. Mitaka has already gone home, and it’s just them.

“Ben! Is that your girlfriend, Ben?” The photographers call questions he doesn’t answer and she swallows down at the attention. He opens up the door for her and lets her get in first, and he gets in after her.

Shutting the door, the car has to stay in place for a bit. He looks annoyed and she chances a, “Do you still want to do something-”

“I do.” He uncaps a water in the backseat and drinks it with giant glugs.

Rey looks at her hands, trying to figure out the best way to reveal her sexual preferences. She believes in the power of being upfront, but she’s never fucked a celebrity. She says, “I’m kind of...I would appreciate being in charge.” 

“During sex?”

She nods and uncaps her own water, taking a deep drink while he contemplates her eroticism and way of operating. Rey likes control and loves knowing what’s good for a man or woman before they know it themselves.

“I suppose that’s all right. You won’t tie me up, right?” She shakes her head.

She says, “I like to wait before I play with my food like that.” It’s nicer for both parties if there’s a rapport before any crazy sex.

“Your food. Am I your meal tonight then?”

She confesses, “I’ve wanted to devour you ever since seeing how hot you were in a face mask.” He laughs aloud and takes a long and deep breath.

“I rarely fuck the people I pay.”

She shrugs, “Eventually some groomer would throw herself at you. Or himself, you’re that influential to sexuality, probably.” 

That earns a laugh from him.

The car ride is short, given the lack of traffic at night. They arrive at the hotel, circling around the back and letting them out by the door. Ben gets out first, looping around the car and opening up the door for her. She gets out and strides past him.

“So what do you enjoy being called?” She looks back as she waits for his keycard to open the door. He swipes it.

“Called?”

“Do you like pet names during sex?” That’s more straightforward.

She shrugs, “Typically I have men or women call me maîtresse. It’s just the prettiest way of saying it.” They walk into the hotel and through the business center and ballroom hallways. Her feet hurt from her heels but she doesn’t mind the walk. The anticipation, however, is eating at her like a shark with chum.

“Sounds exquisite, maîtresse.” He lets it roll off his tongue like honeyed velvet, and her core ignites like a bunsen burner in a high school chemistry class. They arrive at the elevators and he presses the button.

She stares at the locks she put together, messy and perfectly coiffed at the same time. “I can’t wait to mess up that hair.”

He says, as the doors close, “You made it, you should be able to destroy it.” Then he turns to her, grabbing around her waist and pressing his soft and plush lips against hers. His facial hair scratches her a little but she welcomes it. 

Their lips break and he whispers, “Thanks for being so supportive tonight. I didn’t believe I would win best actor, but I did and-” He looks for the right words and she places her finger on top of his lips. 

“You deserve it.”

He snorts. “Some other people deserve it more.”

She retorts, “Bullshit.” The elevator opens to his floor and he walks out with her under his arm like a jock with a pretty cheerleader. He taps his keycard and the door clicks unlocked, and he opens it with a creak.

“Head on in.”

She nods and walks into the room, seeing a bottle of champagne, rose petals across the sheets in the bedroom behind the French doors. She looks back, bewildered. He does as well and he picks up the card sitting with the champagne.

He reads aloud, “Congratulations on your best actor win Mr. Solo, you deserve to sleep on a bed of roses. Signed, The Montage Hotel.”

Then he looks at the champagne. “Can I pop this on your tits, maîtresse?”

Simple-minded fool. She nods anyway, “After I take off my dress though.”

He steps up to her and reaches out, “Can I do it, maîtresse?”

She swallows and nods, shrugging off his blazer and letting it drop to the floor. “I want to leave my heels on, though.” She’ll feel better with some height on him, more powerful and intimidating.

“Can do.” He reaches behind her and unzips the dress, and she makes quick work of his shirt buttons, given they’re straining anyway. Then she removes the bow tie at the top while he pushes the blue dress off her. Then she steps out of her dress and kicks it to the side, right next to her suitcase for tomorrow. 

“Beautiful, maîtresse. I’m so lucky to have you as my groomer.”

“Oh, stop it. Anyone would be lucky to work with this.” She runs her hands through his hair to prove a point and he laughs aloud. Rey then picks up the bottle of champagne and holds it out to him, then sticking out her chest.

“Ready to pop this all over my tits?” 

He shrugs off his shirt to the floor, then removing his slacks and leaving his briefs on. “You know I am.” Then he removes the cage off of the champagne, then tossing it aside and pushing his fingers on the bottom of the cork.

The cork pops and nearly hits her, but it doesn’t and the champagne flows across her bare breasts and trickles down her belly. She smiles wide and he does too, then leaning down and sucking the liquid off of her. The touch of his lips on her skin is so electric that she can’t help but whisper, “Ridiculous.” 

He allows as he pulls away, “Perhaps.”

Then he pulls away and surveys her, swigging from the bottle and offering it out to her. Rey takes it and sips delicately, then setting it aside. “What do you want me to do, maîtresse?”

The million-dollar question: how is Rey going to play with her food? 

She starts easy. “Worship me.”

He drops to his knees in an instant, like a tree falling in a clearing. The noise it makes is heavy and she can’t help but snicker with her hand over her mouth. He asks, “What?”

“Nothing, do what you want to do, don’t let me bother you.” He rolls his eyes and then kisses along her belly, holding her hips. They’re tender and soft little kisses, fluttery for someone of his power and size; he kisses like a virgin with a secret that’s wetness between her thighs.

“Can’t wait to fuck you with my big-”

She asks, “Have you earned that?” Taking a deep breath, he shrugs.

“I did win best actor.” 

That’s a fair point, and she shrugs. Then she asks, “You’ve fucked before, right?”

He says, “I’m an actor, we live and breathe fucking people.” Another great point and he continues to kiss her stomach.

“Then have you ever had your face sat on?” 

He shakes his head as he hooks his fingers in the waistband of her panties, “Never. I usually top.”

So this will be different for him. Rey swallows and she pushes his head away from her body.

“Lay on the bed, face up.” He nods and does as she bids, flopping on his back and spreading his legs to get comfortable with the thick and most definitely heavy cock bobbing in his briefs. Rey takes another long sip of champagne, steeling herself for the feel of his plush lips on her pussy. 

She then takes down her panties, climbing onto the bed and moving her body up to his face. He moons up at her and the vision is beautiful. Then Rey sits herself on his lips, and he digs into his meal.

She moans immediately, “Good  _ boy _ .” His arms wrap around her thighs like a boa constrictor to keep her in place as he munches and slurps and sucks. He uses no teeth like other men, and Rey realizes that getting eaten out by a man is supposed to feel like absolute rapture most of the time, not like her pussy going through a meat grinder. It's not to say she's gotten great oral from women, though.  


He fucks her with his tongue as he inhales and exhales hard through his nose, resembling a man drowning or working out. Just because Rey has a lot of sex doesn’t mean its always all good, but he’s doing his best and she can only appreciate it at this moment. Getting eaten out feels like a dance, a complicated one where the woman leads but the man does all the work, wriggling her hips on top of him and smashing herself into his lips further. Her hands then clench around the headboard and her spine rolls, moaning loud as her thighs tremble like a leaf. 

Eventually, she feels cusp coming, and she taps his arm wrapped around her thigh. It uncoils and she shifts off his wet lips. “Can I reward you, good boy?”

He nods and she moves off his face and down his body, stripping off his boxer briefs and seeing his cock raise to her attention. A patch of pre-cum stains his briefs and she throws them back near her suitcase. “I’m keeping those.”

“Go ahead, I’m sponsored by them.” She spits into her palm, then wiping the saliva along his cock before beginning to pump it with her hand. She touches herself as she does, before leaning down and wrapping her lips on the head and keeping her hand pumping at the base she can’t reach when she bobs her head.

Rey is good at blowjobs, shopping mall bathrooms with her boyfriend of the week littering her experience. Maz wouldn’t allow boys in her room, given she was a foster, so Rey had to make do. When you give that many blowjobs to people, you learn tips and tricks that make your oral life easier.

Like swirling your tongue around the head while bobbing, activating a gag that makes his hips buck further into her mouth. 

Or cradling the balls tenderly, letting them roll around a hand. 

She gives him the sloppiest and spit-filled blowjob he could ever ask for, letting his hips buck and letting him practically fuck her mouth at one point. 

When her gag reflex becomes overwhelmingly prevalent, she pulls off and wipes it away from her lips. He strokes through her hair. “Thank you, maîtresse.”

“Do you have a condom?” He nods and starts to get up, and she shakes her head.

She offers, “Let me get it. Where is it?”

“Toiletry bag, bathroom. Don’t be too long.”

She sends a wink his way and walks into the bathroom, unzipping his Louis Vuitton travel bag and finding a well-rounded skincare and shave kit, complete with tiny bottles of Oribe shampoo and hair mask. She pushes past the pomade and the Cremo shave cream (her favorite lather for shaving), to find two condoms at the bottom of the pouch.

Grabbing one, she zips it all back up and walks back into the room and tosses it to him. He rips the packet open and slides it onto his cock while pinching the reservoir tip. Once he’s done, she gives him a wide grin and crawls back up his body to poise over his cock, then lining him up with her entrance and bunting the head against herself. He’s huge so this won’t be easy, despite how wet she is. 

“Just go slow, maîtresse.”

Is he used to little girls being intimidated? She’s not a little girl and she decides in an instant that can handle this, and she proves it by sinking all the way on top of his cock. The stretch makes her fingernails burrow into his sides and he moans offensively loud.

She manages, “Good boy. Very good boy.”

Then she bounces on top of him, dainty little locket necklace bouncing on her chest as she does. Her hips roll like a tide as well and he pants with each bounce or rock of the boat. Men like him are rare things, willing to give up control just for a gram of pleasure, and he’s not threatened by it. He loves this, actually, and she idly wonders how he’d do with a strap. Rey can't get too hasty, after all.  


She builds closer to his release and hers, trying to time them out to be within the same instance at least. “I want you to come first, maîtresse.”

She cocks her head, “Yeah? How bad do you want it?” She pushes him deeper into her somehow, slamming up against her cervix and making her spine tingle in pain. The pain is nothing though, not when she feels this glorious. 

“So bad, maîtresse.”

She shrugs, “Maybe I’ll give it to you if I’m feeling nice.”

Rey then keeps bouncing and he comes apart at the seams, panting and moaning and struggling. His hands hold her hips tight and she keeps going, rubbing her clit as she pushes him closer to the edge.

That’s when she allows, “Come for me, desperate.”

He falls off the cliff with a loud moan, shooting cum into the condom and panting as she keeps riding him to her own release, her clit giving way to pleasure to the umpteenth degree. 

Rey practically flops off him and breathes hard, chest rising and falling as she then looks over at him. He’s breathing hard and watching her, before sitting up and leaning over to kiss her on the lips. Being tired weakens his kiss, but it's still soft and something that makes her heart flutter a million miles a minute. 

Then he pulls away, gets up, and bends down to pull his phone out of his tux pants. “What do you want from Postmates?”

Rey shakes her head, “I’m the master of aftercare, I’ll order the Postmates.”

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

Rey orders the Postmates after much insistence. After that, she opens up her magic suitcase and gets out skincare products and hair care products once more.  Ben says from the bed, “There're no award shows we have to go to.”

She nods, “I just need to do inventory and I also need to wash and moisturize with something.” 

He nods and sits up against the headboard, watching her get out her phone and take an inventory of every product and how much is in it. It’s so systematic and necessary for her line of work, always needing to know the next thing to order.

The Postmates arrives during, some random late-night steak restaurant that she was craving. Food after sex is orgasmic in itself. Ben gets it in just a robe and comes back with a heaping bag.

“Let me Venmo you or something for mine, at least.” 

Rey shrugs, “Most of it is mine. I ordered two entrees.” He sits across from her, ignoring her nakedness with just heels and getting out each to-go box. Rey puts everything back except for her cleanser, body moisturizer, face moisturizer, and eye cream. It’s the basics of what she needs before bed.

Before she starts the self-care and shower routine, she digs into her steak, eating ravenously across from him. Ben eats primly, legs kicked out as he chews leisurely. He asks, "Sex really takes it out of you, huh?"

She nods and he says, "You know, I used to stuff my face between takes of certain scenes on Marriage Story."

That makes her giggle, imagining him tearing into a craft services table. “Emotional eating?”

He confesses, almost to the level of a whore in church, “A form of it.” Rey rolls her eyes.

She says, “If that’s the worst thing you’ve done on set, that’s child’s play. Some actors I work with have belittled me to my face.”

“Why would anyone deride you for doing your very hard job?”

“Cut the sarcasm, Solo. You were the prey to how long it took today.”

He says, “I wasn’t being sarcastic. I know it must be hard to fix crusty old fucks like myself.”

She replies with a haughty tone, “I rarely fuck the crusty or old. Thirty-three is a respectable age for a man in my opinion.” 

Ben shrugs and sighs, “I get called unconventionally attractive. Is that true?”

Rey shakes her head, “No I think you’re just attractive, barring conventions. Conventions don’t matter in the grand scheme of things; they’re meant to be broken or ignored.”

He blushes a deep carmine that she’d like to bottle up and paint her lips with. “All right Miss Philosophy, so are you saying I’m hot?”

“Precisely, and in this thesis-”

He grabs her arm and kisses her, even though he's watched her eat an entire serving of garlic mashed potatoes.

It’s the most magical night she’s had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my beauty self-care fic okay? i'm starting a genre. thoughts and feelings are welcome @ [twitter](https://twitter.com/dankobah) and [tumblr](https://dankobah.tumblr.com/). 
> 
> chapter title is inspired by ["disco tits" by tove lo](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eAikW433aJA)
> 
> the list:  
> [rey's heels](https://www.prettylittlething.us/light-nude-court-shoe.html)  
> [rey's gown](https://www.neimanmarcus.com/p/la-femme-square-neck-strappy-back-jersey-gown-with-slit-prod221510194)  
> [ben's suit](https://www.mensusa.com/products.aspx?id=42154&gclid=CjwKCAiA0svwBRBhEiwAHqKjFgCzBoscGN8BIllMDE17NllZOwB7pEFMHxgPXWhct5azZzVVNTSUChoCecQQAvD_BwE)  
> [ben's hotel](https://www.montagehotels.com/beverlyhills/accommodations/rodeo-terrace-suite/)  
> [ben's toiletry case](https://us.louisvuitton.com/eng-us/products/toilet-pouch-gm-monogram-eclipse-nvprod530016v)  
> [oribe shampoo](https://www.oribe.com/shop/travel-sets/gold-lust-repair-restore-shampoo-travel.html)  
> [oribe conditioner](https://www.oribe.com/shop/travel-sets/gold-lust-repair-restore-conditioner-travel.html)  
> [cleanser](https://www.laroche-posay.us/face-and-body-skin-care/face-products/face-wash/toleriane-hydrating-gentle-facial-cleanser-tolerianehydratinggentlefacialcleanser.html?dwvar_tolerianehydratinggentlefacialcleanser_size=400ML&cgid=face-wash)  
> [moisturizer](https://www.dermstore.com/product_LaitCreme+Concentre_51946.htm?gclid=Cj0KCQiAm4TyBRDgARIsAOU75srEVlGmbEX9iPd5Y85abKqI5nsWzgc6q4N7-Y4lLhGJXOgafRnxIb0aAh1kEALw_wcB&scid=scplp51946&sc_intid=51946&iv_=__iv_p_1_g_59687878007_c_274428474856_w_aud-318912418799%3Apla-294570071462_n_g_d_c_v__l__t__r__x_pla_y_6790012_f_online_o_51946_z_US_i_en_j_294570071462_s__e__h_9028841_ii__vi__&utm_source=fro&utm_medium=paid_search&utm_term=skin+care&utm_campaign=502684)  
> [eye cream](https://www.kiehls.com/skincare/eye-creams-and-eye-serums/creamy-eye-treatment-with-avocado/3605970236915.html?GeoRedirectOff&gclid=Cj0KCQiAm4TyBRDgARIsAOU75so43i2ifzOjyVA9GwaYZWU6R2Qmrn4OhUOshoQfa5Q1GRp__6nH84oaAhn-EALw_wcB)  
> [body lotion](https://www.kiehls.com/body/body-lotions/creme-de-corps/3700194722999.html?GeoRedirectOff&gclid=Cj0KCQiAm4TyBRDgARIsAOU75soW5yX7sqWldi0RWmG4tYeQ-eM0YBqCSy4q_VRjwJCj1F50L0rqatgaAm7WEALw_wcB)


End file.
